Being sick isn't always so bad
by Coffeeskater
Summary: when rachel's parents leave for the weekend and rachel falls ill, it's Quinn who looks after her. Established Faberry.


Quinn held the brunette's hair back as she vomited into the toilet blonde rocked backwards with rachel in her lap, replacing the cool damp cloth on her forehead."thanks" she wispered hoarsly.  
>"shhh don't talk, you'll only wreck you beutifle voice." Rachel whimpered softly and Quinn cuddled her closer. She felt the tiny girl jerk and she quickly pushed her back over the porcelain bowl while holding her hair back. Quinn pulled her back into her lap once more. this routain had been going on for the past hour at least. Quinn carefully extracted herself from under Rachel and as she met her questioning stare bent back down quickly and pressed a kiss tho the girls forehead. "im going to get you some ice cream or popsicles, anything so you stop dry heaving."<br>Quinn took the stairs three at a time. when she opened the berry's freezer she found two popsicles and some ice. wrapping some ice chips in a cloth and grabbing the popsicles she lept back up the stairs to her girlfriend. she sat on the floor again and rachel crawled back into her lap. she coaxed rachel into eating most of the ice chips and a popsicle. "there" she soothed " now it wont hurt nearly as much." Rachels eyes fluttured closed and she leaned into Quinn. the blond rocked them slowly, muttering sweet nothings into her ear and softly petting the girls hair. ten minutes later rachels eyes shot open and Quinn was holding the tiny diva's hair back again.  
>As her companion setteled back against her she whispered softly" i hate being sick." She Pushed a few straw strands of honey colored hair back from her face "i know babygirl." Rachel curled into her and tucked her head under the blonde's chin. being sick sucked she mentally concluded. although it was nice having Quinn with her. Rachel tugged lightly on the hem of Quinn's shirt "quinn?" said cheerleader brought her attention back to the tiny brunette in her lap. "sing to me?" she asked softly. tucking some brown hair behind her ear, she noted how weak and small the girl nodded and mentally scrolled through her song choices. deciding on a song she hoped would express her feeling close enough she opened her mouth and began to sing softly<p>Time, is going back so much faster than i,<p>

I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.

Now, i'm wondering why, i've kept this bottled inside.

So i'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.

So if i haven't yet, i've gotta let you know,

Your never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall, your never gonna be alone, i'll hold you until the hurt is gone.

Here rachels looked up and met hazel eyes swimming with sincerity and love. she gave a small nod of encouragement and plesure loving Quinn's rederation of the song,

And now, as long as i can, im holding on with both hands!

Cause forvere i'll belive that there's nothing i could need but you.

So if i haven't yet, i've gotta let you know, your never gonna be alone!

From this moment on if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall, when all hope is gone i'll know you can carry on.

Were gonna take the world on. i'll hold you until the hurt is gone.

Oh! you've gotta live every single day like it's the only one.

Cause if tommorow never comes. Don't let it slip away!

Could be our only one, you know its only just begun

Quinn looked down at rachel to gauge her reaction. the smaller girl had her eyes closed and had a pleased smile on her face. her fingers gently threaded her own.

Every single day may be our only one, but if tommorow never comes,

If tommorow never comes.

Time, is going back,

so much faster than i, i'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

Your never gonna be alone! from this moment on!

If you ever feel like letting go, i won't let you fall, your never gonna be alone.

I'll hold you till the hurt is gone. when all hope is gone i'll know that you can carry on.

Were gonna take the world on. i'll hold you till the hurt is gone.

Im gonna be there to hold on all the way.

I won't be missing one more day. i won't be missing one more day.

"did you mean it?" Rachel asked softly, sounding small and vulnerable. Quinn pulled the tiny diva close. Her mouth was so close to the brunette's ear that hot breath washed over her and she shivered involuntarily shivered. "every single word" she said tenderly. She moved over her lips. When Rachel denied her while saying "don't want to get you sick. Quinn noted her short answer and decided that she really was sick.. she instead tucked Rachel close so her ear rested over her heart.. the blonde cheerleaders heartbeat lulled her to sleep rather quickly. As the smaller girl's breathing evened, so did Quinn's. Carefully and gently she cradled Rachel and stood with minimum difficulty. She thanked her lucky starts that she had her old cheerleading body back. Mostly.  
>She set Rachel on her bed and managed to slid her under the covers. She tiredly went down stairs and made a quick lunch. The berry's were amazingly kind considering everything she had done to Rachel in the past. They had been righteously cautious of her but as they warmed up to her, welcomed her wholly. Later when she had come out with Rachel at her side and she was Kicked out once more, all three berry's were there for her. The berry men helped her pack and carry the heavier things. And move Into the spare bedroom. Rachel comforted her on many tear filled nights. Constantly cuddling and telling her it would all be alright.. Rachel was still fairly angry at Judy for letting Russel back into the house and letting him command Quinn's life. Quinn still couldn't belive hated imposing upon the berry's, but everytime she brought it up, even on accident, they all insisted it was their plesure. Rachel for her part, despite never having the courage to admit it, was immensly glad Quinn was staying with them. she didn't have to worry about her parents anymore and she loved having the blonde on cold, dark nights and when the occasionel nightmare struck.<br>The cheerleader was midway through her lunch when she heard a sob. In less than a heartbeat she was leaping up the stairs. Sliping into the small diva's room she slid in bed next to her. she pulled the brunnet to her, circling her arms around rachel's hips so they were spooning. she used one hand to stroke her hair back from her face. " shhh i've got you sweatheart." She lay with Rachel until her sleep sobs and small whimpers stopped and drifted back into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Quinn was even more pale and had large bruise like bags under her eyes. When Rachel came down to the breakfast table the blonde glanced up and offered a weak smile.  
>"quinn, did you stay up all night?" said blonde frwoned slightly. she tilted her head up a little in confusion.<br>"yeah, but i wasn't doing anything stupid. i was looking after you" Rachel sighed in exsasperation.  
>"As much as i appreciate...mmfph!" The blonde had succesfully captured the smaller girls lips with her own.<br>"besides," she said playfully wrapping her arms around her waist and resting theire foreheads togeather." I'm sure you would do the same." Three days later Rachel was. the brunette blamed the kiss. Quinn for the most part, didn't regret it at all 


End file.
